Pirate Women
by Miss-Chief.of-Tat
Summary: A ship named Metash is crewed only by pirate women. The women choose crew by picking up orphan girls. Who or what is Esil's past holding secret? Should Metash help the mysterious stowaway named Will Turner? Can Elizabeth discover her love is not dead?
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own PotC uhhh DUH!

A/N: This story is set in curse of the black pearl time. It starts about a month before it.

"Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me" Esil's voice dropped to a whisper as she sang the last line. She finished polishing the sides of her favourite ship the Metash. Metash had once been the pride and joy of the English Navy, until Esil and her shipmates had commandeered it and turned it into a pirateship.

"It is still our best asset when attacking ships…" Esil mused as she thought about the ships naval markings, she wiped her brow and stood up. She was a tall young woman with long mouse coloured hair and vivid blue eyes.

As a pirate she was very righteous ranging to horribly unfair, it all depended on her mood. She had trouble trusting males which probably sprung from her many years of sailing with them before she got her own ship. Most people didn't realise she had a feminine side, it was too well hidden beneath a brusk manner and pirate attire.

As Esil turned around she saw Aztec standing on the bridge.

Aztec was Esil's first ever shipmate, they shared command of Metash, something they did far more successfully than their male comrades. Aztec was a girl a year junior to Esil but nevertheless her equal. They often sparred when teaching the younger crew swordsmanship.

Aztec earned her nickname after she met Esil (no-one knew Esil's real name), their first ever lot of treasure was Aztec gold which Aztec fell in love with, thus she replaced her old name Sarah with Aztec.

Aztec never regretted leaving her Snobbish family, they were boring people who tried to pin her down with marriage. She could clearly remember the day she decided to run away, it had been the Governor Swann's 55th birthday and all the guests had been invited to a celebration at the mansion across the bay.

As she had mingled with other socialite wannabes at the mansion her eye was caught by a girl in sea-peasant clothing wearing a gorgeous gold disk around her neck. Instead of reacting to the odd scene by yelling thief as any other one she was surrounded by would have. Aztec slipped away from the festivities to ask the girl about the necklace. The girl turned out to be Esil, who told Sarah the mesmerising gold was Aztec currency. Sarah never returned to the Governor's birthday and never went by the name Aztec again.

ESIL  
_I looked at Aztec, watching the younger crew. I knew we'd be pulling into Port Royale to get more provisions. I also hoped we might find another girl orphan to bring on board as crew to replace Cerasi, our small Korean shipmate who had left to travel to Singapore. _

_Aztec turned her head and looked at me, "Esil, have you got a moment!" she yelled, waving her compass in her hand. I walked up the stairs from the deck onto the bridge._

AZTEC

_"I was wondering if you wanted to get a new shipmate when we are a shore?" I asked Esil._

_She looked at me her coral blue eyes seemed sad but when she spoke she sounded normal "Yes, I think we need to replace Cerasi. I'm sorry she left she was a hard worker," with a slight smile she said "We will have to send the usual party ashore and dock the boat in the usual place but, I wondered if you minded me going ashore this time too."_

_"I don't mind, if you want to… I mean why are you asking me its not like you do what I want anyway." I said with a grumbly tone._

_Esil picked at her Aztec piece uncertainly "Yeah, I just thought you might feel weird us getting someone you might know…"_

_I was surprised to see an uncertain side of Esil "oh, no really I don't mind I mean its not like you're getting the Governor's daughter now is it?"_

_Smiling again she laughed, "No I suppose not, thanks Az"_

WILL TURNER

**A/N Hey people I know this chapter isn't brilliant but please keep reading or tell me what I should do to fix it? **

**BTW: I did the maths only one in 13 people who read this actually review. **

** ...**

**To Anna and Saz can u guess which characters u guys are? And I can force u 2 to review….**


	2. Chapter 2

WILLIAM TURNER

WILLIAM TURNER

_Those bastards I thought as I choking and spluttering scrabbled to hold onto something at the stern of the ship I had just swum into. The ship was anchored just off the coast about a thousand yards from Port Royale. I figured I could stow away on this ship and get off at the next port._

_I grasped a barnacle on the back of the ship my sopping wet attire weighed me down greatly and I was shivering in the cold. As I climbed up the side of the ship I began to make out female voices, they sounded authuoritive and not at all like a man's possession. My curiosity sparked I tried to peer over the railing but the voices came from a room. Looking directly in front of myself I saw the name of the ship…it read M__ON__E __S__TAS__A__H. How peculiar I thought, some of the letters in the original name had been roughly gouged out. "M…ET…ASH" I sounded out. I heard a door open on deck and a voice "Aztec, I just heard a voice."_

"_Ash you worry too much it was probably just the girls below singing." Said another voice, presumably 'Aztec'. My heart caught in my throat a ship of women. How could I blend in? I didn't need to worry for long how-ever. At that precise moment a face peered over the rail. "Oh my, what do we have here?" The face spoke to me. The young woman hauled me over onto the deck. That was when I saw her 'P' shaped scar. "You're a...a pirate!" I said shocked. I had to jump back quickly in order to escape her sword that she had just unsheathed "I am Aztec, and you sir are an intruder. I should kill you." She moved her sword closer._

_Feeling like a coward I said "Please, let me explain. I have to get away……..for love." I said the last two words quietly unsure why I bothered a pirate wouldn't care for love. I was surprised however and felt my hands being bound as I was led below decks. She stood looking at me until a noise above deck made her run out of the room._

AZTEC

_I shook my head at myself. Why didn't I kill him? Esil would have. He seemed so honest, I argued with myself. He was rather nice on the eyes, too. He had no weapons either…and he said he loved someone. I convinced myself I had made the correct decision, and anyway, Esil would help me decide what to do with him. _

_I heard a sound on deck, it was Esil returning. I ran up the stairs eager to meet our new crew member. Instead I ran smack bang into Ash, her eyes were wide and when she realised who she had run into her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I …..Oooooh!" she screeched as she ducked and ran off. "W..what?" I began but trailed off as she was already below decks. _

_Confused I walked over to the huddle of girls. Playfully I said "So, whose our latest addition?" Esil's guilty face looked at me "Uhhh…Az do you remember what I said about the gov-" her words were cut off by my scream. I had seen who the new crew member was to be…she was far older than our usual recruits. Exactly my age, I knew because I recognised Port Royale's most famous young lady. "What the hell is she doing here?!" _

ELIZABETH SWANN

**A/N- hey guys this chappie isn't finished but I figured a little update was better than no update. Argh school exams!! Backs away quietly they bite any way lol ill update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Swann  
I saw Sarah or Aztec as I had been told to call her, at the exact same moment as she saw me. She screamed and so I backed up. I was so afraid for a moment I wanted to return to the mansion and hop into my warm bed.

"I'm sorry A…Aztec I..I can explain!" I said my voice shaky.

To my relief Esil spoke  
"Aztec we need to talk…privately" she glanced around at the girls,  
listening intently, and hollered "OI! You lazy bunch of feculent maggots do you not have anything better to be doing?"

I felt like telling her to be nicer but, apparently I was missing something as all of a sudden the girls smiled, said "yes, Cap'n!" and scattered everywhere.  
I stood looking awkward until Esil told me to follow a girl named Ash to the sleeping quarters.  
As I went below deck and my eyes adjusted I began to get an idea of what life was to be like. I was in a long room that was filled with hammocks hung haphazardly around tied to all manner of items. It was a dark, dank place that resembled nought of what I remembered. Thinking hard I could just imagine the sunlight filtering through the now nailed up windows and the lush carpets that had once adorned the room I was now in.

The Metash had changed a lot since my visit at my father's 55th birthday. I remembered the fashionable people milling curiously around the decks. My father had loved the gift, a celebration aboard the fleet's pride and joy.

I had just put down my bag when Aztec appeared at the entrance to the room.

"Come on I'll give you a tour, we can sort out some things."

Esil

"Calm down Az, you're a pirate no one will think that it was your ship that kidnapped the Governor's daughter. Remember you yourself are meant to be dead." I said trying to head off Aztec's attack but I had almost no effect.

"Oh, so you _kidnapped_ her!" I glared at her as a warning, coolly I said;

"No I did not kidnap her but that is what her family will think, you know you should give her a chance, her story is similar to yours." I had subdued her.

"Okay, I am sorry I blew up at you, but can you explain to me why she is our new crew member?"  
I wondered how I could explain the odd story. "Well we had trouble finding a crew member and we were just leaving port when she came flying along the dock yelling for us to stop.

_The memory of our unusual aquaintance floated into my mind._

The girl came hurtling down the docks in a torn dress. She looked dirty and dishevelled but, underneath, I could see a wealthy woman.

"Hold on!" She screeched, puffing at the edge of the pier.

The girls sitting on the boat tensed, nervous at being caught.

"Do you have room for one more?" The girl said desperation in her eyes. It was this desperation that caught my attention.

"Why would a well-off girl like you want to come with us?"  
The girl faltered

"T – there's nothing here for me now. _Please,_ I need to get  
away I'll take any job."

Not entirely certain why, I told the girl who supplied Elizabeth as her name. To climb aboard.  
As they were sailing Elizabeth noticed a scar on my wrist. Her eyes  
popped as she exclaimed

"You're a pirate!"  
Not even glancing up Esil said dryly,

"Yes and by that jewellery I can tell you're the Governor's Daughter." my voice was almost sinister as I said "So Miss Swann, do you still fancy joining our crew?" I unsheathed my sword.  
Elizabeth spoke with quiet bravery she couldn't possibly feel,

"Yes. Like I said; back there, only death awaits."

_My eyes met Aztec's and my thoughts retrained on the present._

"So I figured she must have the same story as you…You know trapped in  
society." I said, finishing my explanation. Aztec looked stunned

"Oh." she whispered. I knew she was reliving the day she had run away.

Aztec

I snapped out of my reverie, I had remembered the prisoner in the brig. Bracing myself I  
said

"Erm, Es, I - uh - captured a stowaway…he is in the brig." Her eyes visibly widened. "Who…how…when?" she stammered. I thought then said;

"Well he said his name was Will something but, I couldn't get too much more out of him before you arrived back. I thought we could go together and see him." Esil turned back to her usual self.

"Well this certainly has been a night for surprises, give me half an hour to get some food and hide the booty we got and I will meet you there." She raised her eyebrows  
mischievously, "Why don't you go and get acquainted with Elizabeth… she  
needs a new name or she'll be recognised."  
I saw Elizabeth in the Sleep Box, as we called the sleeping quarters, standing with her eyes closed. She opened them and turned around.

"Come on… I'll give you a tour we can sort out some things." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Will

I was sitting in the brig, wondering when someone would come and speak to me. I wondered what these people were going to do with me. I wondered if they would let me go back to shore, perhaps if I told them how I loved a woman, they seemed to be an all-girl crew. If I could just convince them that I didn't deliberately choose their ship to board.

My thoughts returned to the other day, when I had had Elizabeth's love for me confirmed…

I was hammering a new sword; I had just arrived back at the blacksmiths after delivering a gold-plated sword to the Governor. As I worked, I thought about my secret love for Elizabeth. That Norrington man, I had seen him flirting with her.

Will's hand was burnt causing him to take in a sharp breath. No-one heard him though, because at that exact moment James Norrington burst through the door a menacing half-smile on his face.

"Mr. Turner we have need of your service." He spoke his voice silky.

His men had surrounded me so I had no choice but to comply. Norrington led me out to an East India Company ship which we boarded. We sailed till nightfall, at which point the Commodore Norrington decided to speak to me. I had been persistently asking why I was on board.

As the commodore led me up to the deck, he whispered "I'm afraid you are going to have a little accident." I caught his drift and said;

"What have I done to you?"

"Mr. Turner, do you think I have not noticed your relationship with Miss Swann? How dare you steal away her innocence and her heart!" 

I was surprised the Commodore thought I had had any relationship with Elizabeth. 

"I love her but I have never laid a hand on her. I believe she knows nothing of my love, anyway, how does it affect you?"

"Yesterday, I asked for her hand in marriage. Do you know what she told me? She said there was something in the way…another man she loved…you!" his wild eyes gleaming he finished, "So it would seem, to gain Elizabeth's favor, I must first eliminate you. How sad she will be to hear of your tragic accident, lucky I will be there to comfort her."

With that, a few men tied me to a small barrel of nails and tossed him over the edge.

My train of thought was broken by some voices at the top of the stairs. The voice of the woman who had found me spoke

"I just thought of a name for you!"

Then a younger voice spoke.

"Aztec you told me to be here." Aztec; that was her name! She spoke again;

"Yes, Jordyn take Lizzy back to the Sleep Box. I have business in the brig."

Aztec came down the stairs into the cramped room staring at me through the bars. She leaned back against the algae covered wall that had once been shining mahogany. "So…"

Esil  
I was on my way to the brig when I ran into one of our crew, Jordyn, taking Elizabeth to the Sleep Box.

"Did you speak with Aztec?" I called to Elizabeth.

"Yes, I did she has decided to call me 'Lizzy'! Hardly original, if you ask me. But nevertheless, I am happy to take the name." Elizabeth's voice sounded far more confident than when she first came aboard.

"Right then, Lizzy that is all. You may continue as you wish." I said, pleased she had settled in seemingly well, even if she was a bit exasperated at her unoriginal name. Aztec never was a great one for choosing pirate names I thought looking at the back of my Aztec coin. I ran my fingers over the engraved letters 'A' and 'S', my initials that everyone alive had long forgotten.

Minutes later Spewy my blind, gossiping deck scrubber came whirling into my room. Before she even took a breath she was finished blurting her latest news.

"Lizzy-is-running-from-a-man-who-says-he-loves-her-but-she-does-not-love-back-he-killed-her-true-love!" Used to her constant reports I dismissed her and her claim.

………………….

"Who be this man who dare board my ship" I spoke forcefully as I entered the brig. I already knew enough from past experiences about the hidden agenda's of stowaway's. I was not about to let this one wheedle a fallacy into my brain.

My forceful words seemed pointless however, as once my eyes adjusted to the dim room I saw Aztec sitting next to the stowaway named Will. She was chatting to him as though she had met an old friend in Tortuga Pub.

"I think we should give Will passage back to the mainland so he can take his love and run." Aztec spoke with a slight edge to her voice that I knew only too well as an oncoming stubborn idea.

"Aztec you are needed in the bridge. Come back when you are finished." I spoke innocently as though it was a routine thing and I would wait for her.

As soon as she left I rounded on Will; drawing my sword. "I can not see why you are not dead?"

Will

I was taken aback by the fierceness of the Captain Esil. I became suspicious of her as soon as she told Aztec to leave. Instinctively I stood up at her advances. As I spoke I kept my voice gentle.

"Captain, I am in love with a woman who must love me back. I am in love with a beauty named Elizabeth."

"I do not think the fine lady Elizabeth wishes for your love! You killed her only love!" Esil hissed.

"I..I don't understand?" I was confused I had never killed anyone, it was I who was almost slain.

I couldn't think for a while my mind was concentrating on the battle which was developing. Esil was a keen sword bearer a surprise match for someone as good with a sword as me.

I must have looked surprised as she grunted, swinging a sweeping blow " My husband showed me a thing or two a long ago."

"Now get off my ship!" She panted swinging another blow that clanged against my sword.

SPEWY

"uggh… Move Ashy I can't hear properly!" I strained my ears to hear every detail of the battle unfolding before us.

"Ashy why did we have to force ourselves into such a small hiding hole?" I wondered slightly exasperated with my curious friend.

"You hear that scuffling," she said excitedly, "Esil is fighting that stowaway!"

**A/N: Hi, everyone I'm sorry that chapter ends there but I figured it had been ages since I upated so a little update was better than no update. I had a review that told me my characters were all Mary-Sues. I don't want this to be the case so please tell me if you feel the same.**


End file.
